Flat paper dolls have been very popular for children for many years as they provide a variety of paper figures and paper wardrobe to dress the figures with at a very modest cost. However traditional paper dolls have the disadvantages that the paper clothes constructed to be attached by tabs extending out from the edges tear easily and thereby permit the clothes to tear or fall off because the tabs would not hold when the doll was moved during play. Flat paper dolls also would not stand up nor could the arms or legs be manipulated by the user to assume a life like pose in an imaginary play theme. Furthermore, typically conventional three dimensional dolls are difficult for children to dress and undress because of the manual dexterity needed to get the dolls arms and the legs in and out of the clothing. This leads to frustration on the part of the child leading to disinterest or damage and discard of the toy. This frustration can be eliminated by the present invention incorporating a flat doll construction because flat clothes can be put on the doll and stick easily thus eliminating frustration often encountered when trying to dress and undress the traditional doll.